Metal Beak
Metal Beak was a Greater Sooty Owl, or Tyto Tenebricosa. He was the leader of the Pure Ones who resided in the canyonlands. He was the mate of Nyra (Kludd was the only one who mate Nyra), and his greatest desire was to create a world in which to glorify the pure and perfect being of the Tytos. Metal Beak is the main antagonist of Legend Of The Guardians movie. History Long before the events of the movie, an owl named Surtr gathered an army of Tyto-genus owls he called the Tytonic Union of Pure Ones and led a crusade against all of the owl kingdoms, enslaving and murdering anyone who crossed their path. The Guardians of Ga'Hoole, led by the warrior owl Lyze of Kiel, rose to arms and confronted the Pure Ones in what is known as The Battle of the Ice Claws. The Pure Ones, led by Surtr, greatly outnumbered the Guardians, and it seemedas if all hope was lost... but then Lyze of Kiel managed to secure victory for the Guardians by defeating Metal Beak in single combat, cleaving off his beak. This scared all the Pure Ones, causing them to flee. Left for dead, he some how survived, forging himself a replacement beak from iron, becoming known as Metal Beak. The would-be conqueror then would spend decades rebuilding his army and preparing for his revenge. Metal Beak lead the Pure Ones from the palace of the Others as the mastermind of the series of kidnapping that occurred throughout the owl kingdoms in an attempt to muster his forces. At one point, he made a deal with Allomere, a Guardian of Ga'Hoole who had become a turnfeather. He would give Allomere a portion of the owl kingdoms that Allomere would be allowed to rule over as a king. During this time, Metal Beak had been constructing a device using the magnetic properties of flecks that would render any owl helpless and leave them at the mercy of vampire bats, who were immune to the adverse conditions. After Allomere returned from a stealth mission in St. Aggie's with Eglantine, the parliament decided to fight the Pure Ones. However, this was all part of Metal Beak's plan to gain revenge on the Guardians, especially Lyze of Kiel. Allomere lead the Guardians right to the place where the magnetic device was kept and Metal Beak unleashed its power upon the unsuspecting Guardians. Immediately after, Metal Beak went back on his deal with Allomere and had him taken away by vampire bats claiming that there was room for only one king (he didn't find this out, but Allomere was able to escape the bats, only to be kill by his apprentice, Shard killed Shard's parents, Grettir and Lygeia). After Soren disabled the magnetic device, Ezylryb confronted Metal Beak but was overpowered when Nyra joined Metal Beak's side. Soren came to Ezylryb's aid after fending off his brother Kludd in a burning forest. Thinking that Kludd was dead, Soren was filled with anger and grabbed a burning branch. With the burning branch, Soren fought the High Tyto, and dropped the branch. He flew down after it, and was trapped on the ground, against a rock as Metal Beak came toward him, about to kill him. Soren struggled to reach the branch, but managed to stab Metal Beak by impaling the charging owl with the branch. Metal Beak stared at him for a second and laughed slightly in admirement of Soren's bravery, but the laugh turned into a gurgle as he fell backwards, dead. Surtr, the most evil owl ever to have been born, was ''dead. ''His helmet fell off, too, revealing his horrific scars (luckily for the kids, the movie didn't show it). His death caused Nyra to call for a retreat. Category:Antagonists